narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Korosen Nara
Korosen Nara, A.K.A the Indestructible Shadow. A self-given title, approved by his Mercenary parents when he grew up. Korosen is the son of a rogue puppeteer and Nara, each powerful in their own right. He had studied under them, before he was encouraged to go "make a name for himself" when he was 24. He rarely saw his parents from then on, but he would get into contact with them when times are dire. He often sends money from his Mercenary jobs back to them, as he trusts no one else with his money, and that he believes his parents are the best source of parts and materials. Appearance Very shadowy and mysterious, his face takes on the look of a sharp, but generic individual. On the surface he seems unassuming, with a physique highly similar to most civilians. However, on closer look, one would realize that Korosen possesses a lean muscular body, conducive for the containment of large amounts of Chakra. Without any real defining traits, and mostly hidden chakra, this makes Korosen no different from a regular civilian in most situations. Personality A know-it-all, he often tries to assert his seeming intellectual superiority on others, and is very arrogant. In few situations does he actually suck up to anyone, namely if he has something to gain, or if he deems it advantageous to contain his response. In truth, his ego is highly fragile, and he will easily react to the most basic of insults in normal situations with the most absurd of retaliations, such as threats. However, in battle, his personality is different. It is the only situation where his fragile ego is completely squashed in favour of cold hard precision and multitasking. It is also the only situation where his absurd confidence in himself, his arrogance, can fool the opponent into thinking that he has the advantage, despite evidence to the contrary. Background Originating from a Puppeteer and Nara family, Korosen was taught the values of both hard work and strategy from his 2 parents, who drilled into him the importance of the 2 since young. With his parents guiding his development side by side, Korosen began picking up the skill of puppeteering since young, with both his father, the puppeteer, guiding Korosen on the art of creating puppets and his mother, the Nara, using her vast intelligence to speculate on possibilities for Korosen. This would become a hot topic in the family, where Korosen was aided in every step of his development. Being so tenderly cared for by his parents, he grew up to be arrogant as his skills developed, though he remains highly affectionate towards his parents. Soon he developed skills in Fuuinjutsu, the art of puppetry, and relative ease of use of the basic Nara techniques. However, he was more inclined towards puppetry, and found ways to incorporate both arts into one fluid attacking style. Inspired by his parents, he had also begun taking up mercenary jobs, intent on gaining experience and refining his skills. Doing so, he moved out of his parents' home, maintaining contact with them via seals, sending messages over occasionally. He often brags about his achievements with them, and shares with them anything he has gained. After working as a Mercenary for 5 years, he chanced upon Jūryokugakure, which became his new home due to it being a newly established village. There, he works as a craftsman and smith, selling shinobi tools for the village. Golden Darkness Ever since the Dark Zetsu wrought havoc on the shinobi world, Korosen was forced to find alternative sources for materials, as he realized that the comforts of his parent's home were no longer safe against the onslaught of Zetsu. Creating a sealed world where his parents could hide within his puppet when they were in danger, Korosen travelled with them across the world, flying on his puppet in order to avoid the armies of Zetsu. Under his parents' influence, he joined a Konoha platoon to aid them in the battle against these monstrosities of nature, and is currently in a stranded location with his group, surrounded by never-ending hordes of hidden White Zetsu which made the location almost entirely inescapable by any group of shinobi. Abilities Korosen Nara's abilities revolve primarily around puppeteering and fuuinjutsu, though he possesses some capcity to use Nara jutsu as well. Basic Ninjutsu Korosen is knowledgeable regarding the basic 3 ninjutsu all academy students have access to, as well as the chakra threads Suna Puppeteers use. Nara Techniques Korosen has developed his own variation of the shadow possession technique, where he possesses people only when they get on his shadow, or are in melee range. This has made him almost impossible to engage in close combat, as when Korosen strikes back, the paralysis resulting from shadow possession would likely lead to instant death. Puppeteering Korosen picked up puppeteering from a young age, learning tips and tricks from his father, and slowly developed his own brand of puppets from what he had learned. He primarily uses seals on his puppets, and focuses on mixing them together with his Nara ninjutsu to overwhelm most enemies. Useless Compartments Many of his puppets have "Useless Seals" on them, where Korosen stores miscellaneous weapons that his puppets may need. This ranges from weapons to transport and summoning seals, allowing Korosen to summon his puppet anywhere he wants. This is especially useful if his puppet is caught in a crossfire and is under threat of being destroyed. This summoning seal happens to summon Korosen too if he happens to be in the puppet at that time. Another example of a "Useless Compartment" is a weapons seal just under the forearms of The Sealed Brawler, where it may release Senbon, Kunai, Shuriken, so on and so forth, where Korosen can then apply the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique on. Other useful seals such as the Enhanced Mechanical Light Shield Block are enhanced and installed into the Sealed Brawler as well, encompassing its whole body, enhancing its power in Taijutsu combat. It can be activated without the need for "compartments". Seals such as the Fuinjutsu: Four Limbs Weighting are also used to enhance the weight of the puppet significantly to deal more damage. As chakra threads seem to not be bothered by the weight of puppets, this barely affects the speed of The Sealed Brawler while enhancing its strength, with the Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation used to increase Korosen's options in combat. As a whole, Korosen has a vast storage of seals that can be activated to his liking, namely an unknown number of explosive tags, fuma shuriken, shuriken, seals, random "Useless Seals" which he can summon at a whim using the Unsealing Technique Human Puppets Having worked as a Mercenary for quite some time, some suspect that he might have Human Puppets, though it has never been revealed whether he possesses Human Puppets or not. If Korosen ever decides to have Human Puppets, he would use them as offensive puppets which can use both jutsu and increase the number of chakra threads accessible. Fuuinjutsu Korosen, being a Puppeteer, necessarily had to become an expert in Fuuinjutsu. By himself, he had developed several seals ranging from an enhanced Mechanical Light Shield Block, the Elemental Chakra Seal, the Elemental Release Seal, and the Presence Sealing Seal. Another notable seal he had developed to enhance his Puppet's durability was his self-developed Chakra Absorption Seal. Chakra Arms Korosen's creation after condensing sufficient amounts of Chakra into his Chakra Threads. While impossible to use to manipulate the puppet, courtesy of the puppet's movements requiring thin chakra threads to be most efficient, Korosen opted to project Chakra Arms outward instead. Even though Korosen can create these Chakra Arms without a medium, he has created a medium out of the same expensive wood his puppet is made of, sealed at the back of The Sealed Brawler. The 4 extendable arms can extend to any length the user chooses, up to 30 metres, with the seal acting as the arms' "anchor" onto the puppet. This gives Korosen an additional advantage in Taijutsu combat, as he can now fight in a fashion similar to Doctor Octopus, distancing or approaching the opponent at rapid speeds at a whim. The chakra density of these arms, however, are nowhere near the level of Tailed Beast Chakra Arms. This acts as a supremely powerful form of Chakra Threads, if one is planning to go for pure power in controlling things instead of efficiency. By using this vastly thicker variant, chakra can be transferred through it and into objects much faster than other techniques, improving any ranged Chakra Flow being used on objects. Taijutsu Korosen is relatively proficient in Taijutsu, learning it from engaging with countless Taijutsu missing-nin using his puppet. He has since trained himself in Taijutsu, to improve his Puppet's disguise as a Taijutsu master. Conventional Ninjutsu Korosen's Ninjutsu arsenal is relatively unknown. In particular he has not shown any capacity to use Elemental Ninjutsu though his puppet gives the impression that he somehow can use 5 elements. In particular, his Ninjutsu arsenal is limited to highly practical techniques such as the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique and the Kunai Shadow Clone Technique, the Body Replacement Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Clone Great Explosion, the Clone Technique, Manipulated Shuriken Technique (which he can effectively control with massive amounts of chakra threads/wires) etc. It is unknown whether Korosen can actually use other techniques such as Water Walking, though it is likely that he possesses these skills from his training as a kid. Aside from that, he possesses his Nara Ninjutsu. Other abilities are unknown and have yet to be revealed and/or used. Sage Mode An ability Korosen gained in Jūryokugakure, which has vastly enhanced his capacity as a Puppeteer. His Sage Chakra can be used to enhance his control over his Chakra Threads, and his greater awareness of the environment would also enhance his combat capacity. Combined with increased reactions, Korosen's puppet would become more deadly in battle. This technique would also increase his capacity to use vast amounts of chakra in his Elemental Release Seals, firing far more powerful techniques with ease. This would also allow him to use his Boss Summon more effectively. As Korosen is in his puppet, he can continually gather chakra while leaving his clones to do the puppeteering. Korosen only has this ability in Dreamscape. Moderately Large Chakra Reserves Korosen possesses moderately large chakra reserves, which have come about from training, Using his puppet every day, he has slowly increased his endurance and chakra reserves. Though it is unremarkable compared to the outstanding stamina of Uzumaki, Sages, and Jinchuuriki, it is at the very least a match to that of elite jounin. Currently, he is trying to expand his reserves further by purposefully channelling stored chakra in his Elemental Chakra Seal into himself, gradually widening his chakra pathways.